unlucky charlie
by slashfantic
Summary: Spencer relives his first time with PJ as they play video games. Then something hot hapens
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters o their sexuality. This story contains homosexual acts between underage minor and an of age minor. If you do not like don't read.

...?..._-''-

Spencer walks up to the door and knocks. ''Um hey Spencer what are you doing here.'' Asked Teddy his ex-gf.

''Hey um... I same to play video games with PJ .''' Replies Spencer. Well come in he's up in his Fromm so go on in. Teddy says confused why her brother will want to hang out with him.

Unknowingly Spencer came to be with his boyfriend PJ. Him and Spencer have been going out for about a month. When Spencer asked out Teddy he was trying to get close to his crush PJ Duncan. Spencer knew he was gay ever since he was little. So his parents were confused when he brought home a girl. So Spencer tried to get close to PJ while he was dating Teddy. He would always come over when PJ was home and would wear his boxers.

When Spencer and Teddy broke up it was because she saw a pic of PJ in his boxers on Spencer's laptop.''so what you are a queer and you have a gay crush on my brother'' teddy said when she saw the pic. So she broke up with him. So Spencer called PJ and told him that teddy broke up with him. So PJ came over to comfort him. PJ came in and saw Spencer in a towel with his balls hanging out. PJ got a little aroused and sat down. Spencer took the chance and kissed PJ on his soft pink tongue brushing against pj's lips. PJ opens his mouth and Spencer's tongue snakes in and explores the mouth of this blond god. The towel came off as Spencer leans forward and grabs the back of PJ's head,exposing his 10 inch cock and bull balls. PJ got hard instantly at the sight. Spencer noticed and took off PJ's clothes. PJs abs had developed recently and Spencer saw PJ's 7 inch cock. Spencer grabs PJ's cock and strokes it . PJ does the same both boys moan and kiss each other. Spencer bent down and took pj's cock in his mouth and swallowed it whole. PJ moaned and thrusted up a bit. Spencer gaged habit but loved it. After a while Spencer got off of PJs cock and bent over exposing his tight pink hole. PJ lined his elf up to Spencer and pushed in hard. Spencer moaned as PJ shoved his cock in hard. PJ quickly picked up speed. All you can hear is PJs balls slapping Spencer's ass. PJ thruster one LST time and came in Spencer filling up his insides.

Spencer pulls away and kisses PJ. ''I love you. I always had'' Spencer says while kissing PJs neck. PJ grabs Spencer's cock and jerks him off while kissing his neck and biting his jaw. After a while Spencer could feel his balls tightening up and came all over pj's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. This a work of complete fiction.

As Spencer remembers how him and PJ got together he started getting a hard on. He starts to jerk himself off in pj's room when Gabe walks and sees Spencer naked and jerking him self off. Gabe just stares and gets hard himself. He walks over and kiss Spencer on his lips. Spencer was shocked that his boyfriend's brother was kissing he just allowed Gabe to make out with him. Gabe grabbed Spencer's dick and started to stroke it while exploring the Hunk's mouth. Spencer moaned as his 10 inch cock was being stroked. Spencer then took Gabe's 5 inch teen cock and stroked it fast. Gabe and Spencer were moaning as they gave each other hand jobs. Then Gabe kisses the hunks jaw line and neck. He then goes down lower and licks Spencer's nipple. Spencer moans approvingly soGabe does it again. He then licks the crevices of the teen god's abs tasting every muscle. The taste of sweat was like honey to Gabe. Spencer couldn't wait any longer ad shoved Gabe on his cock. ''Open up Gabe . Mini Spencer needs some loving.'' Gabe did as he was told and started going down on Spencer gagging as he went. Spencer saw this and thrusted into gabes teen mouth. Yeah baby suck my cock. Spencer moaned. Gabe saw Spencer's balls going up and knew what was going to happen. He was relieved that the fucking was almost over. Spencer then pulled out and bent Gabe over. Wh-what are you doing. Gabe asked. Shut up bitdh we will do as I say. Spencer said as he slapped gabes ass. Gabe nodded. Good. Spencer purred as he shoved his cock in Gabe ass. Ughnnnn fuck. No stop Spencer stop no please stop. Gabe cried. Shut up and take it Spencer thruster in and Gabe lurched forward trying to get away from the hunks massive cock that is ripping him apart. No you don't Spencer cooed as he reached forward grabbing Gabebackwards and thrusting forward hitting gabes prostate. Ughnnn yeah baby fuck me hard. Gabe yelled at the new sensations. Spencer went faster and faster his balls slapping Gabe's ass. Gabe was moaning like crazy. Spencer was in pure lust fucking this little teen hunk. Gabe started stroking himself off. His head went back in pleasure. He loved the feeling of Spencer in him. Spencer moaned as he gyrated as he fucked Gabe. Gabe was feeling that familiar feeling and came unto his stomach. Ahhh good little bitch cum for me. Spencer moaned as he saw his second lover cum as a result of his force. Spencer then pulled out and went to Gabe's face. Wanna eat my load nodded . Spencer shoved his cock in the awaiting mouth. Gabe gagged as Spencer face fucked him again. Spencer was moaning as he sthrusted . Ughnnnnn I'm gonna cum in your bitch mouth. You want that huh. You would like that huh. Gabe nodded with a cock in his mouth. Spencer came and shot 6 ropey white shots down Gabe's throat say don't you dare spill a drop. Gabe swallowed every drop enjoying the taste of Spencer in his mouth. Spencer came down from his orgasmic high and cleaned him self up. He left Gabe there naked and cum all over him . You were such a nice bitch. Spencer said. Gabe was just laying there think of how lucky he was to fucked by Spencer Walsh.


End file.
